In general, a golf club head is formed of a metal material with a hosel and sole portion. The golf club head is subject to many different forces and conditions of use which may cause an undesirable feel at impact with a golf ball.
When a golfer approaches a green, it is critical that the golfer can associate a certain feel with a corresponding distance that the ball is likely to travel. An iron has a flat face that normally contacts the ball whenever the ball is being hit with the iron. Irons have angled faces for achieving lofts that are more suitable for certain shots.
Every club has a desired hitting zone on the face for maximizing the probability of the golfer achieving the best and most predictable shot using the particular club. Most golfers strive to make contact with the ball inside the sweet spot to achieve a desired trajectory. However, a golf club head may have a tendency to cause an undesirable feel if the ball is mis-hit in an undesirable location.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,213 to Yamada proposes a golf club head in which a face plate and a head body are different in material from each other to prevent accidental separation of the face plate from the head body. In addition, Yamada describes the undesirable feel associated with the metal face plate and seeks to solve the poor feel qualities with a synthetic resin face.
In addition, over a prolonged period of use, a golf club head score line may wear away from constant use. When the lack of score lines begin to impact the golfer's quality of play, the golfer must go and purchase an entirely new golf club head.